


The Flood Waters of Love

by LadyApirl1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApirl1/pseuds/LadyApirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Bilbo Baggins was a quite Hobbit. Never one for adventure (which is shunned by Hobbits) or love (which wasn’t shunned) but it seemed that this Dwarf had given him both. Thorin Oakshield was this majestic Dwarf that did this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flood Waters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. This is my first Fanfiction.

Mr. Bilbo Baggins was a quite Hobbit. Never one for adventure (which is shunned by Hobbits) or love (which wasn’t shunned) but it seemed that this Dwarf had given him both. Thorin Oakshield was this majestic Dwarf that did this. With his black braided hair with a little silver here and there; his strong build and strength not to mention his deep rolling voice. But what Bilbo fell in love with and loved the most about Thorin was his face. No words can describe it except his eyes which shown brighter and bluer than a full moon.  
Oh how Bilbo loved those eyes and the person they belonged to, however he was too nervous to tell and little to his knowledge Thorin felt the same. Thorin loved Bilbo back. He loved him more than his desire to go home to Erebor. Bilbo’s golden brown curls that bounced whenever he rode his pony or walked. Bilbo’s high-but-not-too-high sweet voice that made Thorin’s ears turn red out of embarrassment and lust. Thorin wanted no more then to storm up and kiss the poor Halfling silly, then promise ten times the Halfling’s own the weight in gold to him.  
Their love for each other was very strong but secret until the night before Bilbo would get the Company out of the Eleven King, Thranduil’s, dungeon .  
“Thorin I have a plan of escape I just need the right timing for it.” Bilbo said in a hushed tone though the locked door.  
“That is great news, Burglar, but I need to tell you something,” The king to be replied.  
“What. What is it?”  
“I believe I have…been wrong about you, Very wrong. I wish that you can forgive me.”  
“I already have forgiven you. I know how much you want to go home to Erebor and the fact that I am just a nuisance and delay to you.”  
“NO! NO! You are neither a nuisance nor a delay. In fact I…I…IBEILIVEIMAYBEINLOVEWITHYOU!” The king rushed.  
“Th…Thorin…can you repeat that last part again. I believe I just heard you say you…love me?” Bilbo questioned back.  
“I…I did Halfling.”  
Bilbo was dead silent. He didn’t know how to respond and even if he could he can’t. The little Hobbit was shocked and blushing a bright red that you could see even though he was wearing Gollum’s ring.  
“Halfling, are you okay?”  
Just then there was I high voice coming from down the hall and it wasn’t sweet like honey as Bilbo’s was.  
“Thorin! Are you ready to tell me why you really were in my forest?” the voice called as it came in to view of the Hobbit.  
“Thranduil, the Eleven King. Bilbo leave now.” Thorin ordered.  
So Bilbo did even though he wanted to stay, but he didn’t go far just far enough that he would not be seen and not enough that he could not hear.  
“I’m not telling you anything Eleven King!” Thorin grinded though his teeth.  
“You should. If you do I will allow you to join with me tomorrow with my party. There will be much merry making and food.” Thranduil offered.  
“NO! Never will I feast with the likes of ELVES!” Thorin yelled.  
“Oh. Well haven’t you already? I heard about you with Elrond in Rivendell.” He taunted.  
“That was a trick by Gandalf!”  
“Then what about Orcishmer here it is a sword made by the eleven?”  
Thorin was silent he had no answer for this.  
“Fine, do what you want I will give you another chance to accept my offer but that will be your last chance.” And with that the Thranduil walked off with his head high.  
Bilbo slowly crawled back up to Thorin’s locked room and whispered into it, “I love you too,”  
Then disappeared without a trace.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The next night Bilbo got all the company out of the Elven Kings halls and headed towards Laketown, where the king to be and the Halfling will show how much they really love the other.  
“We’ve been here for days now shouldn’t we move on,” Bilbo asked Thorin.  
They were alone in small bedroom issued to them by the men of laketown. They were two beds of course but Bilbo and Thorin were put together because there wasn’t enough rooms for everyone and everyone else already pick roommates. Dwalin and Balin, Bifur and Bofur, Gloin and Oin, Nori, Dori and Ori, Fili and Kili, and Bombur (who already picked a room and fell asleep taking up both beds along with it.) So Bilbo and Thorin were left which each other which was very uncomfortable for both since after Thorin confessed they had been evading each other.  
“We need to wait a little longer, till everyone is back to full strength, Burglar.” Thorin told the Halfling in a husky voice.  
“Then let’s talk about what happened the night before we escaped.”  
“There is nothing to talk about, Halfling.”  
“Yes! Yes there is. If I remember correctly you said YOU LOVE ME!” Bilbo yelled.  
BAM! Thorin slammed his hands right outside of Bilbo’s head pinning him to the wall, he leaned in so his lips nearly rubbed against Bilbo’s ear. “Don’t say that so loud Bilbo,” He amorous, “Or I will have to punish you,” As he slipped his thumb across Bilbo’s bottom lip.  
“It’s not like you haven’t already,” moaned Bilbo then beneath his breath stated, “I guess you didn’t hear what I told you after Thranduil left.”  
“What?” Thorin exclaimed as he pulled away from Bilbo at the unintentional statement.  
“Nothing, Nothing at all, just that I said I love you too.” Bilbo told the King to be shyly.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Then Thorin was right back on Bilbo again but this time Thorin’s lips hit the Halflings ones, and hard. One of Bilbo’s hands was tangled in Thorin hair the other reached to caress Thorin’s face. They stayed like this for a while until, Thorin broke it to kiss Bilbo’s neck.  
“I’m so relieved you feel the same.” Thorin exclaimed between kisses.  
They reached the bed soon as both where shed of all clothes. They spent the rest of the night tangled in each other’s arms making sure the only word the other knew was the other’s name and “harder.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Weeks later after the Battle of Five Armies Bilbo sits next to Thorin’s death bed, “My burglar, my Halfling, my lover I am truly sorry.” Thorin repeats over and over.  
“Quite Thorin, I know. I know.” Bilbo repeats after Thorin trying to sooth Thorin, as he himself tries not to cry.  
“B..Bilbo…,” Thorin takes his last breath, “I..I will always love you…”  
“I will too.” Bilbo chokes out but he is too late the King is gone. Bilbo finally releases his tears and they fall like flood waters. “Thorin…Thorin…Please NO! THORIN! I love you…”


End file.
